KURma Sutra
by Dogs Bower
Summary: A strange tale of an ancient and terrible power known as Kur. This is a much darker reinterpretation of the Secret Saturdays. Reviews are welcome but I don't care if you don't.
1. Chap 1: A Tale of Supreme Evil

Disclaimer - The Secret Saturdays belong to the rightful owners and not myself. If you don't like this story, then by all means do not read it. Flames are welcome but they will be ignored and also laughed at. This is very much an alternative universe fanfic and will be very very dark.

**KURma Sutra**

Chap. 1: A Tale of Supreme Evil

Long ago when the world was young and the first civilization came into being, the great race of people known as the Sumerians came upon a power unlike which none had ever seen before. It was buried deep inside the ground in a pillar which the elders had left to preserve the safety of all humanity but those with greedy hearts warred over its divine power in attempts to take it for themselves. It was the power of the being known as Kur, the ruler of the great underworld. He who was the mountain, he who wielded the very spirits of darkness and light themselves, he who led the path down to the underworld and was feared and worshiped by the race known as man. Anyone who could release the power of Kur would be the most feared of all men. Anyone who could tame the power of Kur would surely be able to rule the entire world. This was know throughout the ages of history but kept in secret and passed down from generation to generation from only the noblest of family bloodlines. Many wars were had and many tales were told but none about exactly what Kur really was, so no one really knows.

"I bet Kur is some kind of big twelve headed snake that has the shell of a turtle!" cried a young boy with hand raised. His teacher set down the book she was reading from and gave him quite the annoyed stare.

"I didn't ask what you thought Kur might look like, Kenny. Please stop interrupting the story," said the teacher seated in the chair in front of her students. She was dressed in an orange tank top and black pants. Her white hair was not unlike freshly fallen snow. It was in a ponytail.

"Yeah Kenny! Shut up because we're trying to hear the story," scolded a red headed girl in pigtails to Kenny's right.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Saturday," said Kenny while looking bored.

"That's fine, Kenny. But it's almost time for lunch so I'm going to have to quit and we'll come back to the story later," said Mrs. Saturday as she closed the book and her students gave groans of saddened protest. They all rose after she did and walked to get their lunches out of the lunch cabinet where all were stored at. One girl walked over before obtaining her lunch and grasped at Mrs. Saturday's shirt with an inquiry.

"Mrs. Saturday, is Kur real or is it made up? Because it scared me to think of something like that being true!" she said with a worried expression.

"Sandra, it's nothing to be worried about. No, it isn't real. It's just a myth which is from a story passed down through history. You don't have to be scared," she said to her with a smile.

"Okay! That's good," responded the little girl and went to get her lunch as Mrs. Saturday stood back up. Her smile faded as the children left. She knew that what she had just told the girl was a lie.

Kur and the power of Kur was very very real and it was something she never wished to experience ever again. She shuddered with the memories she had attempted to repress coming back to her and sat down in her chair, putting her hand in her face.


	2. Chap 2: Kur's Rebirth

Chap. 2: Kur's Rebirth

**Several Years Prior**

The giant orange airship landed on the hill next to the ruined temple which was adorned by depictions of strange creatures. Several people stepped out into the howling wind. A storm was raging in the distance and growing closer by the passing minute. A hooded man in a black robe stepped out from the temple and approached the people getting off the airship with caution. He lowered his hood to reveal a bald head decorated with several markings as well as similar markings tattooed onto his face and piercings. His eyes were cold and pale.

"Greetings, we come in peace," said the white haired woman as she stepped closer. "You are the master of this temple?" she asked.

"Yes," the robed man nodded in a gravely voice. "I am called Dembolo. What is your purpose here?"

A tall black man stepped forward and removed his coat's hood. "We were told that an artifact called the Kur Stone could be found here."

Dembolo's brow furrowed. "And what is it for that you would seek such a relic?"

"We mean no harm, I assure you. I know it's crazy for anyone to be hunting such a thing but we came for a different reason. We actually came to prevent the Kur Stone from falling into evil hands, as hard as it may be to believe us," said the white haired woman.

"I see. Well if it is all the same to you, we have protected the stone for thousands of years with no trouble, my lady. It will not leave this place. So I must ask you to leave," said Dembolo.

"Look, Mr. Dembolo," started the black man as he continued stepping forward, "I know you and your clan are not to be taken lightly in your ways and we are in a great debt to you all for keeping the Kur Stone out of wicked hands but this is a new day and age. Technology grows and as it does, your old ways won't be able to keep protecting the stone for very long."

Dembolo's eyes suddenly flashed white as a wind kicked up around him and stopped the approaching man and woman in their tracks.

"Mr. Saturday," said Dembolo darkly, "I understand how you feel. But I cannot allow the stone to leave this temple."

The black man stopped and held a hand out to his wife. "Wait, Drew. It looks like this isn't going to go well no matter how much we try and talk it out. We should just leave."

The white haired woman turned to her husband with a frown. "But Doc." She stopped as she saw him shake his head. "All right."

"We're leaving, thank you for your time anyway, Mr. Dembolo," said the black man. The two turned and began walking slowly back to the airship they had exited from.

Another two men and one woman were still standing near the airship. One of them walked up to meet the returning pair of people.

"What happened? Why are we not going in?" the glasses wearing man demanded.

"No good. They won't allow us in or give up the stone," said the white haired woman.

"Well, why don't we just go in and take it from them? This is the fate of the entire world, after all!" said a red haired woman behind them as she pulled a gun from her belt.

"No! We can't risk doing something like that. And we can't risk having these people as enemies! Put it away, Miranda," ordered the white haired woman.

Reluctantly, she obeyed. "Well fine then. When the stone falls into somebody's hands other than ours, I'm not going to be held responsible."

"Never leave a bunch of stuffy mystics locked in a temple on a cave in the middle of nowhere to do a job more suited to a maximum security laboratory full of high tech weaponry," muttered the glasses wearing man as he walked back into the airship.

"Just let it go, Aurthur," said the black man. "We'll just keep watch over the temple and lend a hand to them if they need it."

"Yeah well. Something tells me they'll need it," the glasses wearing man muttered again as the door began to shut after everyone was inside.

The airship slowly hovered off the ground with a thunderous roar and took flight as the robed man watched it leave from his position on the temple steps.

"No, my friends. It is you who will need all the help you can get, for I have seen the future just now and it is you who will be the ones to unleash the wrath of Kur into this world," muttered Dembolo bowing his head low.

**Many months after the event - Cairo, Egypt **

"I can't believe the temple of M'ahnon was burned to the ground, all under "mysterious circumstances," muttered Doc Saturday.

"I doubt it was anything but mysterious. Those were laser burns and combustion sources from a powerful accelerate. Somebody attacked that temple," responded Drew Saturday.

"At least all the M'ahnonies managed to get away but being the silent people they are they refused to say anything about who did the deed and tried to get the stone. So we have little idea who we're up against," muttered Doc again.

"If I had to place a bet, my money would be on either Radcleif, or Argost," said Drew as she leaned on her husband's shoulder. The two looked over a map of the land where the group was currently excavating.

"Hmm. Who do you think would want it more? Radclief has the means and is crazy enough to go on a quest for world domination through an ancient and powerful relic. Argost is also crazy enough, but it seems like he'd want it more just for the collector's value," said Doc.

"I don't know, honey. Maybe we'll figure it out tomorrow. I'm so tired right now," said Drew, hugging Doc. "It's been almost a week and we haven't found any trace of where the M'ahnonies hit the stone here. I suppose that's a good thing."

"Yes but if we Secret Scientists managed to finally track down where they stuck it, that means so could anyone else who had the means and the will power. We have to keep on our guard. Who knows who could be watching and waiting to try and find a hint," said Doc with a frown. He looked down at his wife as he held her and kissed her cheek. "This has been a long day though. You really should get some rest, Drew."

Drew smiled. "I know. I think I'll go do that. Just a few hours though. First I really need something to eat. I've been craving chocolate lately. I think someone's trying to tell me something." She walked away into another room of the tent as Doc laughed softly.

"Well now. Where was I? We've searched the southern area's grid fully. What about the eastern one?" Doc muttered while he took a pen and tapped at the bunch of lines covering the clear sheet of paper he placed over the map to show dig locations. "I knew we should have brought in more seismic charges."

Suddenly there was shouting from outside and a scruffy looking man covered in dirt poked his head through the tent flap.

"Mr. Saturday, Mr. Saturday! Come quickly, we have finally located the stone!" He grinned, exposing a few missing teeth.

"I'll be there in a second!" Doc responded, tossing down the pen. He went to find his wife and saw her lying down. "Drew! We got it!" he said with a smile and thumbs up.

"Oh wow! Tighten security then and let's call in the rest of the Scientists!" she exclaimed with a smile as well and sat up.

"Hold on now. We don't know if it's just a false alarm. I'm going to go check," said Doc.

"Wait, I'm coming with. I don't want to miss all the excitement," said Drew as she got up and put her shoes back on.

"I thought you were tired!" said Doc.

"Not anymore! Who could sleep through this," said Drew, smiling as she took hold of her husband's arm.

The two went outside and near a group of men gathered close as they watched another group of men working at various huge digging tools and ropes and pulleys. After several minutes the men digging with shovels to get out the harder clumps of rock and dirt left the large hole they were in and the digging crane came forward to dig out more dirt. Then the ropes and pulleys were fixed and lowered into the hole.

"Be very careful with it, we don't know what could happen," shouted a man in a head wrap in a thick Egyptian accent.

"Yes, be very careful," said Doc as he came closer with Drew following right behind him. "We don't know what that stone is capable of."

"Doc, I don't think that pulley is going to hold!" said Drew suddenly as she pointed.

"What?" said Doc as he turned his head to look.

"Bring it up, slowly! Slowly!" called out one of the men at the pulley.

Doc stared at the pulley and gasped seeing what Drew had warned of but missed. It looked as though the pulley rope had been cut in several places. "Wait! Wait!" he yelled.

"It's falling!" cried another man as the rope snapped and the glowing rock inside the net fall back to the earth a few feet away from the hole it had been pulled from.

"Drew! Get down!" shouted Doc, trying to protect his wife.

"Doc!" shouted Drew, clutching to her husband.

The huge stone fell to the sand and caused an explosion of light and energy to come swirling out sending all people gathered around the premises falling to their knees and diving away for cover.

When the light dissipated, Doc and Drew were left holding each other in the sand and coughing as people ran around trying to see if everyone was okay.

"Mr. and Mrs. Saturday, are you okay?" shouted a young man who came up to them.

"I'm fine, Paco. I think," said Doc looking around and checking for broken bones. "Drew, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Doc. I'm fine. I just got the wind knocked out of me," said Drew as she got back up and Paco and Doc helped her. "The stone. What was that? Energy feedback?"

"Yeah it seems very unstable," said Doc. "But that drop was no accident. Somebody tampered with the equipment! That means we'd better tighten security to the max."

"No problem. I'll get my sword," said Drew, looking angry. She attempted to leave for the tent but Doc held her arm.

"Oh no! I don't think so. You're not getting involved in any combat for a while, Drew. We can't risk something like that!" said Doc while staring at her and her stomach.

"But Doc!" said Drew.

"No buts! I want you in Ahsier's tent tonight, and I'll be on guard with the rest of Dali's group. I want round the clock surveillance until the rest of the Scientists get here. That stone is nothing but trouble and I'm not risking anything while it's here in plain sight and somebody's turned traitor," said Doc, frowning.

"Mr. Saturday," called the voice of a man. "Is it safe to touch the stone? The northern dig team refuses to go near it any longer."

"I'll take care of it, Hasheem. Tell them it's okay. They don't have to be scared," said Doc.

"Yes, Mr. Saturday. But I don't think they will believe me!" responded Hasheem with a nervous shrug. He turned and walked off again.

"Doc!" A large Arab man in a vest, black baggy pants and gold wrist bands walked over. "It seems the energy the stone was radiating has stopped. It's cool to the touch. We've wrapped it up and are carrying it to your tent as we speak. I think it would be best if you left as soon as you could, my friend."

"Thank you, Ahsier," said Doc. "We're going to put the stone into secure containment as soon as my fellow Secret Scientists get here. Then we'll take it off your hands, and out of your country."

"Thank you, my friend! That stone has been something of a bad omen for my people, it seems. The sooner it leaves us, the better," said Ahsier while shaking his head. "I don't mean to sound cruel of course but you and your men are far more suited to deal with such a thing than we are here."

"It's all right," said Doc while smiling and he placed his hand on his friend's large shoulder. "We all want nothing more than to see that stone out of the light of day once and for all."

Unknown to them yards away, another man walked to where the group of camels and luggage was with a bucket of water for the animals. He stopped in his tracks and looked startled when he heard one of the animals bellowing and ran over to see what was the matter. He gasped as he saw a camel struggling on the ground, its body and legs wrapped up in sticky white ribbons much like the web of a spider.

"What is going on here?" he muttered in his native language. He looked up when he heard a growl and saw something huge jumping down at him. He screamed as the white webs covered his arms and legs and then some great red furred hand grabbed him and lifted him into the air to bring him face to face with a horrible fanged monster. His scream was abruptly silenced by the monster crushing his throat in its huge hand.

"Fire, fire!" screamed another man farther off. He ran waving his hands wildly as several tents grew up in flames behind him and camels ran in every direction to get away.

"What is going on?" screamed another man as he also ran.

"Somebody has set fire to the camps!" shouted another.

Doc turned and clenched his fist as he heard the terrified screams of panic. "Drew!" he shouted and ran as fast as he could to locate his wife. He found her standing near a disheveled tent that had a hole torn through the roof and many tables and chairs and parts of equipment broken and scattered. "Drew, are you okay?" He ran to her and grabbed her and felt her shaking.

"Well one thing is now we know it's not Radcleif, Doc. It's Argost!" growled Drew as she looked up into the sky and the jet trail the dark airship had left as it soared away with the stone.


End file.
